Broken Hart
by Myannah
Summary: Read 'The Hart of it all' first. This follows on that. Allie is up to no good. And someone figures out what she's trying to do. Disaster causes Allie's allegiance to split, causing trouble for Barry and Star Labs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Barry and Allie walked around the empty apartment. The Estate Agent explained about all the fancy assets to this particular place.

"Wheel chair access and a state of the art elevator. Close to the hospital, the police station and, to my opinion, the best coffee shop."

"Please remind me why you're doing this?" Barry asked Allie as they inspected the kitchen.

"It's a great place." Allie defended.

"Yeah, but you already have a home." Barry countered.

"It's a great investment."

"It really is." The estate agent chimed in but shut up when she realized no one was listening to her.

"You have a great place." Barry whined.

"Yeah. This one is closer to work, to your work, to the coffee shop and closer to the ground. Besides, this one is less pretentious." Allie said as she moved on to the next room.

"Hey. If you think I have a problem with you being the richest person on the planet, I don't." Barry took her hand to convey his sincerity. "And you know it."

"It's nice to hear." She grinned. "Then you wont have a problem moving in with me, right?"

Barry faltered and she laughed knowing she was right.

"You will never earn as much as I do." She said. "And you said that it's not a problem."

"I will just have to get used to the idea. Okay?" Barry kissed her, hoping to put an end to the discussion.

"I can always _make_ you used to it." She joked. "Or rich."

"You can't use your super powers for evil." He joked.

"Damned." She laughed.

"So you're really going to buy this place?" Barry asked as he checked the third bedroom. "It's not _much_ smaller than your other place. I'm just saying. What will you do with your other place?"

"Rent it out." She said simply. "I'm thinking about giving it to you for your birthday. And then let you do with it what you want…" she eyed him and he threw her a dirty look. "But I know you will never accept it."

"I would feel weird."

"But this is the kind of stuff that I can give you without it making an impression in my bank."

"Start small. A car maybe?" Barry flashed her a smile.

"Whatever would you do with that?" she toyed.

Barry opened the curtains in the largest bedroom and found a door.

"Hey, look here." He called as he walked out onto a balcony.

Allie followed behind and looked at the view.

"You can see Star Labs from here." Barry noted.

Allie smiled. "Oh. How about that." She looked over the railing and watched the entrance to the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Allie took time off work to take up training at Star Labs. She spent her time focusing on multi tasking her brain. It wasn't as exciting as it seemed since it all went on inside her head. The fun part was sitting with her in front of seventeen TV's and making her recall conversations on each different TV. She was right every time.

Her nights she spent with Barry, not training at all. Not that kind of training anyway.

"I want to go to Starling City." Allie announced one night. She had returned from Star Labs, exhausted from the day and passed out on her bed before he even got there from work. He let her sleep while he cooked her some food and took it to her room.

"Best service in the world," she commented as he handed her picnic food. He crawled onto the bed and there they ate their dinner.

"This is the kind of treatment you get for being Barry Allen's girlfriend, not because you're Miss Money Bags." He told her.

"Money does not buy this kind of service." She replied.

"So, Starling City?" Barry asked for more info.

"I have to go see Oliver."

"You want to run?" he only half joked.

"Sure." She thought seriously. "I could use some work on my stamina."

"You have perfect stamina." He said with a sneaky smile, making her blush.

"When do you want to go?" he asked after he laughed at her blush.

"I was thinking: tonight."

"I have to work tomorrow." Barry reminded her.

"Yeah. I was thinking I should go alone."

"What? Why?" he was shocked.

"I want to go for a couple days. Maybe ask him if I can train with him. We're old family friends, this bombshell should come from me."

"Having me there can only help." Barry dropped his food, losing his appetite.

"Oh Barry. Yes. You're right. But I should stay in the city for a while. I want to talk to Felicity too."

"Why?" Barry started cleaning up the bed and placed all the food items on a breakfast trolley.

"Well, she knows a lot about computers. I want to learn some things. Maybe it will help me."

"You want to go now?" he asked as he got back to the bed.

Allie grinned and wrapped her legs around Barry, pulling him closer. She wrestled him onto his back and pinned him to the bed.

"Not right now." She purred with seduction. "Let's test my stamina first."

Barry smiled and eagerly kissed her.

Barry packed a few of his high calorie protein bars into his pocket when Allie returned from her room. She was wearing a tight red hooded coat, tights and gloves. She looked like red riding hood meets the Flash.

"You look adorable." Barry lifted her hood onto her head. "But will you run comfortably?"

"Cisco designed this for me. Right down to the shoes that won't catch fire." She pointed down at her boots that have a short heel.

"Does he want you to die?" Barry inspected her outfit and wondered if it was practical. Then he noticed that the heel was in fact covered in small curved blades that would make for a faster run.

"We'll find out tonight, I guess." Allie rocked back onto her heels and they provided an enviable bounce.

"I told Oliver I'm coming." Barry said. She nodded and pulled on her hood strings, closing it around her face. "Didn't tell him about you though."

"Let's go." She took his hand and they sped out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Barry and Allie ran without a hitch towards Starling City. Nearly there, Allie suggested that they race and pushed faster. Barry had more practice and shot past her soon enough and she struggled to catch up. Barry looked behind him to check if she was still close and smiled when he saw the joy in her eyes.

He looked up just in time to see an arrow shoot straight at Allie. He glanced at her and saw her barely miss the cut as she ran off course to dodge it. Barry looked for Oliver to stop his next shot but he was too late. A second arrow shot at Allie.

She stopped and grabbed it as it reached her face.

"Stop, stop, stop." Barry yelled at Oliver as he drew another arrow. He stood between Oliver and Allie realizing that it had looked like she was chasing him.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked as he aimed the third arrow at Allie. She remained strategically in the shadows, twirling the arrow between her fingers. Only her smile was in a bit of light.

"It's okay. She's with me." Barry said as he removed his hood.

"Who is that?" Oliver asked, still aiming his bow.

"This is fun." Allie whispered seductively biting her lip. Barry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Drama queen. You wanted to tell him." He stated.

Allie sighed, walked closer and removed her hood slowly.

"Alice-Sarah?" Oliver dropped his aim. She smiled and curtsied dramatically.

"I know it's you, Oliver." She said as she started removing her gloves.

Oliver quickly looked at Barry as if accusing him of something.

"I didn't tell her." Barry threw his hands up.

"You showed me." Allie said to Oliver making him frown.

"She's like you?" Oliver asked Barry.

"Not exactly." Barry grinned.

"I've been practicing all week. Can I show you?" Allie walked closer to Oliver but checked with Barry first.

"You sure?" He asked her and she nodded, turning back to Oliver. "It's okay Oliver. She's not going to hurt you."

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked her as she pushed back his hood.

"I'm going to show you."

Oliver stood rigid as Allie reached up and placed her palm on his cheek. He jerked away for a second and then leaned into her touch.

"What do you see?" Allie asked.

"The night of the accident at Star Labs. And the things you can do. That's impressive." He looked her in the eyes but saw everything she was showing him like a movie in the back of his mind. "That night at the restaurant, when I hugged you. You know a lot of things about me." He watched on, curious. "You adopted Barry's abilities."

Allie let go quickly, "I did not mean for you to see all that. Sorry." She blushed.

"Did you read anything from him?" Barry asked her firmly.

"Just his vitals." She said. "I forced the image to loop in my mind too. But I can't stop the background stuff."

"Mood?" Barry wondered. Oliver watched them.

"How do you feel?" Allie asked Oliver.

"Fine?" Oliver didn't understand. "Normal."

"Good." Allie stepped closer to Barry.

"I'm sorry I shot you." Oliver said.

"I know. It's okay. It did look suspicious." Allie handed him the arrow she had.

"Nice catch." Oliver dropped the arrow in his quiver. "So, why did you ask me here?"

"I have a few things I need to practice. I want to know if I can practice with you?" Allie asked gently. "I think I've surpassed my limit with Barry."

"What do you want to do?"

"I have a few things I need to practice but I can't do it with Barry because of his own abilities."

"Like?"

"I want to see if I can tell your body to fix itself rapidly without giving you Barry's abilities or mine. I can't exactly do that with Cisco. I figured you're tough enough to take it."

"Can't you kill me like that?" Oliver asked and Allie zoned out. "What? What did I say?"

She took a deep breath and cleared her head.

"I can. Yes. Under the wrong influence. But I'm going to limit my contact with you for individual things. I understand if you don't want to risk it."

"I guess it will be interesting." Oliver was too curious to say no. "Let's give it a try."

"Are you sure?" Allie asked.

"Yes. Couldn't hurt." Oliver smiled and then grinned, realizing he didn't really know what he was getting himself into.

"So I will see you guys this weekend. I have to work tomorrow." Barry said. "Play nice."

And with a kiss, he was gone. Allie and Oliver stood still, looking at the dust cloud he made.

Allie snapped her head to Oliver. "I have a problem."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What kind of problem?" Oliver asked.

"I think Dr. Wells is hiding something."

"We're all hiding things. It comes with this lifestyle."

"Everyone at Star Labs has volunteered to let me touch them for training. Except Dr. Wells."

"Maybe he thinks you'll blow him up?" Oliver joked.

"I can't blow anyone up." She said exasperated. "Spontaneous human combustion is a myth. The human body is physically incapable of just bursting into flames."

"Okay. Sorry. Continue." He knew he struck a nerve.

"Dr. Wells is a scientist. He knows that I can't blow him up. He knows that if I touch him, I'll know everything about him. And there is something he's hiding."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because Barry is too close. That's why I came here. I have a few theories of how I can find out what he's hiding, but I can't practice these techniques with Barry, or with Wells there."

The next morning, after breakfast and coffee at the hotel, Allie met up with Oliver in his lair. Felicity was shocked when she saw her enter and curious as to why.

"You should show her." Oliver said with a grin. "Like you practiced."

"Show me what?"

"Hold your hands out like this." Allie held her arms bent at the elbow and palms facing upwards.

"That's not how you showed me." Oliver accused.

"Yeah. Your face was the only part of you not covered in your super hero costume." Allie countered. She held her palms over Felicity's as if she was going to hold them and then waited. Felicity frowned and stared between Allie and Oliver.

"What are you doing?" Felicity asked quickly when Allie grabbed her hands and held on.

The two stared at each other as images flashed through Felicity's mind. Allie focused on also reading Felicity on the sly.

"Whoa." Felicity pulled away when the image of Allie and Barry came around. "I did not want to see that."

"Sorry. I don't know why that keeps popping up. I guess it's the only way to convey our connection."

"Yeah. You're really _connected_." Felicity tried to push the image from her mind.

"Sorry again."

"The rest of it is pretty cool. You can really do all that?"

"I'm trying to learn a few extra things. The human mind is incredible."

"Where do you want to start?" Oliver asked and sat down, motioning for her to join him.

So Allie's training continued. She secretly tapped into Oliver's mind, downloading anything she found interesting.

"I want to try and shoot an arrow." She announced in the middle of the day.

Felicity giggled. "It's not that easy."

"I downloaded the technique. My body knows what to do."

Felicity giggled again. "This I want to see."

So they set out to the practice field and prepared a new bow for Allie. She stretched and warmed up before pulling on the string.

"This isn't right." She noted when it was too loose. She set about pulling it right, impressing both Oliver and Felicity.

Allie fixed the bow, readied her arrow and breathed deep before letting it fly away. It shot the target nearly dead on.

"In or out?" Oliver asked.

"Out." She answered referring to her breath as the shot went out.

"Not bad for a first shot."

They continued practice for a while until every shot Allie made was dead on. After her last shot, Allie bowed dramatically.

The next day, Allie asked Felicity a lot of questions about computers and after answering one too many, she just grabbed Allie's hand and told her to take what she needed.

After she got all the theory downloaded, she asked Felicity to help her actually do something with the new knowledge. And Allie successfully hacked into Star Labs.

The next day, was Friday. Barry promised to come around after lunch, as he has taken the afternoon off.

"So. Question. Can you do the same with animals?" Felicity asked Allie that morning. "You know, fuse their programming with yours? Maybe you can get cat-like features. Seeing in the dark or landing on your feet."

"That's an idea."

So Allie and Felicity set off to a pet store.

"This is insane." Allie commented as Felicity attempted to hand her a kitten.

"Just try."

Allie touched the kitten quickly and stepped away. Then after a second, she took the tiny thing into her hands.

"What's happening?" Felicity asked.

"I can read him." She whispered. "It's strange."

A/N: Things will get a little weird. Sorry. Just bare with me. It is all a means to an end. Which will also be weird. It is science fiction after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You have to see this." Allie chanted excitedly when Barry arrived that afternoon. She took off her jacket and reached behind her shoulder. After painfully scratching behind her back, she pulled a feather out. It was a deep purple feather and with a smile, Allie stretched out a pair of purple black wings.

"What the hell?" Barry exclaimed as everyone sped forward to inspect the wings. They were real angel-like wings attached to Allie's bones. After a few seconds, Allie shook them out, all the feathers fell out and the entire wingspan retracted.

"It kind of hurts. I don't think I'll try flying. Its conflicting DNA. If it was programming, it wasn't designed for this computer." She indicated herself. "It works, but has glitches and it makes my head feel funny."

"Too much info?" Barry asked, concerned.

"Probably."

"Did you do everything you wanted to?" Barry asked.

"More than that." She grinned.

"What did you do?" Barry was too curious to contain himself.

"Well, I cut Oliver and told his body to fix it quickly. I recalibrated Felicity's vitamin imbalance. I learned how to shoot like Oliver and how to hack computers like Felicity."

"Diggle wasn't happy when she didn't want to touch him." Felicity stated.

"I don't have to touch everyone. It's starting to feel crowded in here." Allie motioned to her head.

Barry took her head in his hands and kissed her brow.

"Food. Yes. Good idea." She picked up on the message he passed to her subconsciously.

"You two are like eating machines!" Felicity complained dramatically.

"What is this?" Allie asked when they stopped outside Verdant. "I've been walking past this all week and I don't know what the hell is going on."

"I just have to run a quick errand inside. Do you guys want to grab a drink?"

"Alcohol doesn't work on us. But sure." Barry said.

"I could make it have an effect on you." Allie grinned. "I could try anyway."

They walked into the club as everyone was beginning to set up for the night.

"Achy Breaky?" Thea asked as she walked closer and noticed Allie.

"Hello Dancing!" Allie smiled.

Thea grabbed Allie and hugged her tight. "It's been too long!" she said.

Allie froze and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop any information passing.

"Thea, she doesn't do hugs anymore." Oliver said too late.

"Since when?" Thea asked as she pulled away.

"See, that's what I said." Oliver declared.

"What's with the nicknames?" Felicity asked.

"Achy Breaky Hart." Thea answered as she pointed at Ally.

"Dancing Queen." Allie pointed at Thea. "Songs."

"I used to call her Nerd." Thea laughed.

"I used to call you Drama." Allie remembered.

"Fitting." Oliver noted.

"How are you?" Thea pulled Allie towards a table and the rest followed.

"Thea, this is Barry." Allie put her arm around him. Barry shook Thea's hand and Allie's face went blank for a second. Then she smiled and continued to chat with Thea.

"When was the last time I saw you?" Thea asked.

"It was after my birthday." Ally thought back.

Flashback 

"Hey Nerd." Thea fell into a chair opposite Allie who was clutching a book thicker than her head.

"Hey Drama." Allie paged on a few chapters and focused on the passage.

"What's with the frown?" Thea asked but Allie wasn't paying attention. Thea sat closer and tapped Allie's Frown to get attention.

"Oh, I have a really big exam on Tuesday."

"Aren't you leaving for Central City on Monday?"

"Yeah. The test is at Central City Hospital. I put in a transfer to continue my studies there."

"To be close to your dad?" Thea asked. The loss of her father and brother was always there, but she could deal with it. She understood the importance of Allie being close to her dad if she got the chance.

"Yeah."

"So we should give you a good send off. Come to Delia's party with me." Thea pleaded.

"I have to study."

"No Nerd. You already know everything. Come on." Thea grabbed her arm and pulled her off the couch.

"I am not dressed for a party. Much less anything as socially significant as Delia Mortensen's party."

"Do you trust me?" Thea asked with big trustworthy eyes.

"Not really." They laughed and left the coffee shop.

"I am not comfortable." Allie whined. She and Thea arrived at Delia's house dressed in short skirts and high heels.

"You look great. Just relax and have fun."

They walked into the house and were greeted by the entire student body participating in dancing, drinking, and other activities.

"I'm not friends with these people." Allie noted as she looked around.

"You're not friends with your fellow doctors either. These are your peers. You know them."

"I remember them. From First grade." Allie stated morbidly.

"Well, you will be pleased to know that everyone has grown up handsomely."

Allie sighed. "That is true."

"Thea, hey." A student walked up to the two girls and placed his arm around Thea's shoulder. "Who's your friend?"

"Andrew, this is Alice-Sarah. You remember her, right?" Thea introduced them.

"You're the girl who went to medical school, right?" Andrew held his hand out.

"That's me." Allie shook his hand. Thea inched out from under his arm and slyly pushed him closer to Allie.

_Have fun_. Thea mouthed as she slipped away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh no. I remember that night." Allie moaned (present day) in Verdant. She glanced at Barry, a little embarrassed and then they continued telling the story.

Flash back

"So you're actually a doctor?" Andrew continued. "And you're our age."

Allie and Andrew talked for a long time. They got drinks and relocated to the backyard. Thea reappeared at some point and insisted that Allie take some new fancy drug.

"Do you know what that does to your brain?" Allie contradicted.

"Think of it as a medical experiment." Thea said. Allie thought for a minute. She scoffed, knowing that she was an experiment herself.

"Not for me thanks." Allie maintained.

End of flashback.

"Alice-Sarah was the delight of the party for the rest of the night." Thea giggled.

"I went home." Allie countered and then the memory hit her. "Oh no."

"What?" Barry asked.

"She didn't go home. She took some… thing and stayed. She was a completely different person." Thea said. "She was very sneaky. Very sexy. And dangerous. She _climbed_ the Carnival Ferris wheel to the top. In heels!"

Allie covered her face with her hands and shook her head. She had actually blacked out that night and she didn't remember anything. But with her brain at full capacity, she managed to dig into that memory and remember everything.

"She was really charming. She talked us into breaking into the public pool and skinny dipping." Thea didn't seem to notice that this was embarrassing Allie.

"I didn't remember anything the next day." Allie said finally. "I remember wanting to kill you."

"Yeah. That wasn't the best high to come off of." Thea agreed. "But it was a great send off."

"Why did you call me Dr. Heartless? Or am I remembering this wrong?" Allie tried to touch base with that night, but it felt foreign as if it had happened to someone else and she just bore witness.

"You told us to."

"That doesn't sound like me." Allie frowned.

"I'm starving." Barry said and squeezed Allie's hand. He wanted her to know that he was okay with what happened when she was seventeen. It was all past tense. Allie looked into his eyes, reading his mind and sending her own messages.

"You are beyond hooey gooey, I have work to do." Thea stood. "Please drop by again, Nerd." After Oliver finished his quick interaction with Thea, he left with Allie, Barry and Felicity.

"What did it feel like?" Barry asked later that night as he sat on Allie's hotel bed. She threw on her nightshirt and climbed onto the bed next to him. She took his hand and looked into his eyes. Barry let go quickly as if she'd stung him.

"That bad?" he asked, trying to clear his mind.

"That's how I feel now." She complained.

"You're getting too much stuff in your head. Relax." Barry took her hand again. "Feel the way I feel."

Allie smiled and sighed.

Sunday night they were back in Central City and back at the lab.

"So, what did you learn from the Arrow?" Caitlyn asked, her notes in hand.

"I will show you everything. Most importantly, though, I learned to compartmentalize everything. Defragment it and store in the right place like a computer."

"She's been feeling a little sick." Barry said despite Allie's protests.

"Sit down, Allie, let's check you out." Caitlyn insisted.

Like a child who had been tattled on, Allie crossed her arms and pouted. "Thanks Barry. I'm fine."

But she sat down anyway.

"What are you guys doing here on a Sunday night?" Allie asked Cisco who appeared to be working on something important.

"We have no social lives." Cisco joked.

"You're trying to locate Ronnie?" Allie asked. Caitlyn had touched her swiftly without gloves and she actually flinched at the contact. The basics of their Ronnie idea had crossed to Allie.

"You should wear gloves." Barry said concerned. "I think she's been getting too much information."

"I'm sorry. That is possible, I suppose. Computers have limited virtual space, right?" Caitlyn rambled. "And yes. We're trying to locate Ronnie. We want to get into the satellite images to get a heat reading of the city. We think that he might present as a hot spot."

"Does Dr. Wells know about this?" Barry asked.

"Yes. I am fully aware of the project. It was my idea." Dr. Wells wheeled into the lab.

"What were you going to do if you found him?" Barry asked, wondering if they had been waiting for him all weekend.

"We just want to see if we can find him first. But we can't hack in." Caitlyn said miserably. Barry instantly looked at Allie and she sighed.

"I can help with that." Allie stepped up and gently nudged Cisco out of her way. "I learned all Felicity's wonderful tricks." She started typing away and hacking the server. She typed at the Flash's speed and got the images before they could even stand closer to watch.

"That must be him." Caitlyn pointed at a red dot amongst the dark cold. Everyone stood closer and inspected the image. Dr. Wells wheeled up to the computer but moved away when Allie turned in his direction. She realized that he knew she was suspicious of him.

"You want me to go check?" Barry asked.

"What if he attacks you?" Allie countered.

"We just want to see if it's him. Where is that?" Caitlyn maintained. Allie started typing again and the image merged with a map. She flipped the image a few times and street names and land marks appeared as everyone tried to figure out where it was.

"That's here." Caitlyn exclaimed. They all snapped their heads up as if he would be waiting for them to see him but the lab was clear.

Allie typed again and the image turned into a three dimensional image of Star Labs and the surrounding area.

"He's by the debris." Allie pointed at the damaged part of the building.

"The best place to hide is right under our noses." Dr. Wells commented.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Barry and Allie suited up and snuck to the hot spot.

"No wait." Allie stopped him from moving in. "My insides are… melting." She took a deep breath. "We're being exposed to something radio active. It must be him."

"Now what?" Barry asked.

Allie thought for a second and then pulled Barry's mask off against his protests. She removed her gloves and placed her hands on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He didn't feel anything.

"I'm filling up your Glyconutrients. I'm basically making all of your cells stronger. Radiation wont be able to penetrate if I do this right."

"How are you doing that?"

"Technically we only produce 3 out of the nine gluconutrients but we are capable of making the others when the body needs it. I think it needs it now. So I'm just doing some stuff…" she faltered.

"What about you?" I'm done with me. That should do it."

Barry quickly kissed her and placed his mask back on.

"I don't feel any different."

"Well. If you were a castle, all of your gates would be shut and your army would be lining every inch of the wall. But the building itself is no different."

"You have a very colorful way of describing things." Barry grinned.

"I didn't used to be. I see things differently now." She put her gloves on and they crept closer to the debris.

They climbed over broken walls and walked along the maze of broken and burnt barriers. Allie pointed down a hall and leaned against a wall as if she was exhausted.

"What's wrong?" Barry jumped to her and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry." She shook her head. "Lets get him in a containment unit. That way he can't hurt anyone."

They walked the direction she had pointed and tip toed into the room.

"He's sleeping." She whispered when she saw him on his makeshift bed.

She slipped off one glove and knelt next to him, placing her hand on his exposed arm.

"Allie, no!" Barry jumped closer but held up her free hand and suddenly Barry couldn't move forward. He ran on the spot as if on a treadmill. She let go of Ronnie and stood up, dropping her arm also. Barry raced forward as if the treadmill was suddenly gone and he attempted a quick stop.

"I put him on pause." She smiled. Barry tilted his head, a frown deepening on his brow. "I don't know how long it will last. But he is in a deeper state of sleep. He won't wake up if we move him." Allie went on.

"What is happening guys?" Cisco suddenly asked in Barry's headset.

"Can you guys open the inside door to the debris?" Barry flashed to the double doors that must lead to deeper in the building.

"We locked the Section doors after the inspection." Cisco said. It seemed he was talking to Dr. Wells or Caitlyn but their contributions could not be heard through the earpieces.

Allie wiped the ash off the nearest door and revealed the number. "We're at door number fourteen."

"Is Ronnie okay?" Caitlyn asked.

"He's sleeping." Allie informed her. "He's fine."

"Bring him to containment unit seven." Dr. Wells said and the door clicked as the internal locks unbolted.

Barry checked with Allie before he picked up Ronnie. She opened the doors and locked behind them. She raced ahead and looked for container number seven. She raced back and directed Barry to the door. Cisco, Caitlyn and Dr. Wells was heading there when Barry placed Ronnie on the floor.

Caitlyn rushed in and wiped his hair out of his face.

"Ronnie?" she asked but he remained out cold. "What happened to him?"

"He's just in a mild coma. It slows his ability to turn us into liquid."

"What do you mean, Allie?" Dr. Wells asked, curious.

"He's excreting a great amount of radioactivity. In the long term, he could cause cancer.

"How do you know this about him?" Dr. Wells interrogated.

"I can feel the effect of radioactivity. It's reeking havoc on my insides. It's nothing to be concerned about. Right now it's just like an X-ray."

"We should get behind the door." Barry said and gently pulled Caitlyn up. Everyone stepped out of the container and the door closed on Ronnie.

"Did you touch him?" Dr. Wells continued his enquiries.

"I just shut him down." Allie said, suddenly on the defensive. Caitlyn looked concerned.

"I just put a plug in him. I didn't take anything. I read his vitals, which I still can't control, I put him in a deeper sleep and I lowered the effect of the ability. It's short term." She snapped.

"You obviously took more than that. You're acting on edge." Dr. Wells stated.

"No. I'm on defense because I'm being interrogated."

"I'm sorry." He apologized and backed off.

"Allie, can we talk about what you just did to me?" Barry asked. Everyone was on alert.

"What?" she wondered, causing him to worry.

"You remotely stopped me from moving forward. And you don't seem to care."

Barry felt uneasy at the thought that Allie could remotely control him, and the fact that she didn't realize it was even worse.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this one up. You know, life happened. Please review just so I can have a feel for what direction to go on. I have a direction, would just like some input.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"When you touched Ronnie, I tried to stop you, but you lifted your hand and stopped me from moving forward. But you didn't touch me."

"I wasn't thinking." Allie gulped. "I've had the theory for a while but I wasn't sure."

"What theory?" Dr. Wells asked. Allie stalled, removing her gloves.

"Because of our connection," she thought about her phrasing. "I think that I don't need to touch you, to effect you." She said to Barry. He looked the most concerned. Dr. Wells was having a hard time hiding a smile.

"Can you do it to anyone else, Allie?" Dr. Wells asked.

She snapped her face to him. "Don't call me that. You're not my friend."

"Allie!" Barry scolded.

"Do you want to talk in my office?" Dr. Wells asked her. She gaped at him.

"Alone?" she questioned.

"Of course. We have some things to settle."

Allie looked at Barry, confused by Dr. Wells' allowance to be alone with her. She could touch him before he would even know about it.

"Go ahead to the main lab. We'll be there soon." Dr. Wells said to Caitlyn and Cisco. "We're just going to chat." He assured Barry before he turned his chair and rolled to his office.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Allie asked Dr. Wells.

"Everything I do is a good idea." He stated.

"Except the particle accelerator." She countered.

He smiled. "Sure."

They arrived in his office and he turned to face her.

"Why are you so obsessed with me?"

"Because you won't let me touch you." Allie said and flashed closer. She bent forward and placed her hands on his face. To her surprise, Dr. Wells didn't move away. He placed his hands on her face and pulled her closer, shoving his brow into hers. She gasped and moaned as she tried to pry his hands off of her but her mind was filling with thoughts, memories and emotions. He stood from his wheel chair and forced her to the floor. Her knees buckled and she crumbled. When Dr. Wells let go, she fell back and lay on the floor, shaking.

Allie collected herself and stood, her eyes trained on him, traumatized. He stepped closer to touch her but she flashed backwards and she quickly convulsed disproportionately.

"Alice?" he spoke.

"You bastard!" she said and stepped away but stopped suddenly, holding her head.

"You're not well, we should get you some help." Dr. Wells got back in his chair and rolled closer.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled and walked away. She wanted to flash away and tell Barry everything but she felt sick when she tried to run. She turned around to see Dr. Wells following behind her and she wanted to cry. He was smiling gleefully.

She suddenly walked into something hard and pain crashed through her. She looked up to see what she had walked into and saw that Ronnie was out of his containment unit. She fell backwards, trying to get away from him, but he wrapped his arms around her, trying to catch her and she screamed.

More thoughts, memories, abilities and emotions washed over her as his contact with her prolonged. He set her on her feet and she struggled to remain standing.

She flashed backwards and it appeared as if there was two of her.

"Allie!" Barry yelled from the distance. He flashed down the hall to her aid and pushed Ronnie away. Cisco and Caitlyn rushed into the hall.

"Ronnie." Caitlyn tried to get to him but he walked away.

"I didn't mean to do anything." He whispered.

Allie cried and she appeared to be turning to dust. Parts of her broke into fragments and floated into the air as if completely independent.

"What happened?" Barry asked as he tried to help Allie up. She turned her face and her cheek was cracking. She lifted her hand and Barry was moved away from her.

"I didn't mean to do anything." Ronnie repeated and departed.

Allie's face was twisted in agony. "Lock me in a containment unit." Allie breathed.

"What? No." Barry tried to move forward but was blocked again.

"Cisco." Allie pleaded as she walked down the stairs and into a unit.

Cisco looked between Barry and Allie.

"What's going on?" Cisco asked, unsure of what to do.

"I'm going to explode. It's better if you're not near me."

"Allie no!" Barry yelled. "There has to be a way we can help."

"Close the door Cisco."

"No Cisco." Barry countered.

"Please Barry I can't hold you any longer." She cried as she collapsed to the floor.

"Can I say goodbye?" Barry sobbed.

Allie whimpered and let go of her hold on him. He raced and stopped in front of her. She took a deep breath and stood up. She looked like a damaged porcelain doll. The side of her face was cracked and fragments were floating up slowly. Most of her fingers were splintering away. Her tears floated into the air as if gravity wasn't a reality.

"Allie." Barry didn't want her to break. He gently held her face, making sure he wasn't hurting her or causing her to crack. His tears rolled down his face, he didn't know what the last thing he wanted to say to her. "I love you with a love that is more than love." Barry finally said.

She smiled, knowing he was paraphrasing her favorite poem by Edgar Allan Poe. And then the truth of the poem struck her and she whimpered.

Barry gently kissed her lips before she made him move out of the unit again.

"Don't trust Dr. Wells." She said and motioned for Cisco to close the door. Barry glanced at her quickly through the small window before following Cisco and Caitlyn up the stairs.

Allie dissipated and collapsed to the floor.

There was a big explosion and the earth shook slightly. Barry tuned around and raced back to the containment unit. The window was black on the inside and he couldn't see in.

Barry raced up to where Cisco and Caitlyn sat in the lab. They looked beyond devastated as they stared blankly off into the distance.

"Cisco. Can you see inside the unit?" Barry asked, waking him from his daze. Cisco opened the surveillance footage and the feed from that unit was just video noise.

Barry fell into a chair and stared at the computer screen.

"Allie is gone." Barry barely managed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Barry sat on Allie's bed in her new apartment. He clutched her pillow tight and inhaled again. Everything smelled like her. And she was gone.

There was a knock on the door, and Barry had to drag himself off the bed and down the hall to the front door.

"Barry." Joe said when the door opened. He took Barry and hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry." Barry didn't want to cry, so he pulled away and showed Joe in.

Barry automatically walked to the kitchen and turned the coffee machine on. He dragged Allie's pillow with him as if it was an oxygen tank.

"Is there anyone we can contact?" Joe asked. "Family? Lawyer?"

"I don't know." Barry went through the motions of making coffee but he wasn't focusing on it. "She doesn't have any living family. I called Oliver. He might know what to do. He will be here in the morning. And after that we need to see what we can offer the lawyer, because telling him that she exploded, isn't ideal."

Barry stared at the mug in his hand. "Didn't. She _didn't_ have any living family." He added bitterly.

"It is morning, Barry." Joe studied Barry, worried. "You haven't slept at all, did you?"

"I can't get her broken face out of my mind."

"Hey, don't worry about work. I'll vouch for you. Get some sleep." Joe tried to take the coffee cup from him, but Barry held on.

"No. I have to go see what's left of her. And I have to see Oliver." Barry drank halfway through his coffee and then remembered that he should offer Joe some too and handed Joe the mug in his hand, grabbing the full one off the counter. Joe intercepted and grabbed the full mug, pushing Barry's back to him. Barry stared at the mug, unsure of what had just happened.

"Yeah, you would be useless at work today. Just do what you need to do."

After several cups of coffee that did absolutely nothing to wake Barry up, he walked the two blocks to the lab.

"Cisco, do you have anything that can wake me up? Coffee doesn't work." Barry asked without niceties.

"Yeah. Sleep." Cisco said, but he looked just as tired.

"You've been here all night?" Barry asked, suddenly aware that everyone in the lab seemed drowsy.

"Dr. Wells tried to find a way to get imaging in the containment unit, or any kind of testing equipment so we can check the radio activity levels." Cisco stated. "He just went home to take a shower."

"I returned more than an hour ago, Cisco." Dr. Wells said from the hallway. He didn't look tired. "You need to go home."

"No. I want to be here and help if I can." Cisco made another pot of coffee and stared at the dripping liquid.

"Barry." Oliver arrived with Felicity and she rushed to give Barry a hug.

"I don't know what one does in cases like this, so I brought you a book." Felicity said foolishly. "I'm sorry, I'm not good at this stuff. I'm sorry about Allie."

Barry pulled his lips together in a tormented smile and thanked her for the book.

"What happened?" Oliver asked, getting into the business.

"I don't really know." Barry said, looking to Cisco and Dr. Wells for answers. "Dr. Wells?"

"She was a very disturbed girl…" Dr. Wells started.

"Don't make her out to be the bad guy." Barry countered quickly.

"How did Ronnie get out?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know. The door was still locked from the outside. And he's gone now." Cisco said.

Oliver and Felicity waited patiently as they tried to figure things out, before asking for details again.

"We found Ronnie in the destroyed part of the building and placed him in a containment unit." Barry explained the parts that he knew, up to the point where he left Allie with Dr. Wells.

"We just talked." Dr. Wells stated.

"I heard her scream." Barry said.

"About what?" Oliver asked Dr. Wells, ignoring Barry's statement. . He knew about Allie's suspicions and was suddenly suspicious too.

"She didn't trust me, because I wouldn't let her touch me. I told her that it's nothing personal but I just want privacy. I have a sad and boring life. I shook her hand quickly, just so she can see the basics of it all and then things were fine. We were heading upstairs when Ronnie suddenly grabbed her. I think he transferred his power to her and she couldn't handle it."

"It was too much." Caitlyn whispered morbidly.

"And then?" Felicity asked.

They explained about the explosion and then their attempts to check the radio activity levels."

"I don't know if it will help, but I can retrieve the footage just as the boom blew the camera out." Felicity tried.

"To what end?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Well," she had to think. "I can maybe check how Ronnie got out of his unit."

"Yes. Please." Caitlyn answered before anyone else.

"I want to go check her unit." Barry suddenly announced and reached for his Flash suit.

"No it's not safe."

"You can open the door from here, I'll go alone. She amped my cells and the suit worked fine last night. If I feel funny you can close the door again."

"Then take the reader with you." Cisco handed him a contraption meant to read the radioactivity.

Barry suited up and walked down the hall and the steps to the containment unit that was still darkened. The reader was reading nothing unusual as he stepped up to the door. He placed the reader on the ground.

"Can you open the door just a little bit?" Barry asked. The entire lab's camera's and microphones were on so that they could communicate that way. Cisco pushed a few buttons and the door slid open a few inches before stopping again. Barry looked down at the reader and nothing happened. "A bit more."

The reader remained on normal levels.

"Do you smell anything, Barry?" Dr. Wells asked.

Barry took a deep breath and stopped.

"Allie." He said. "It smells like Allie."

"Okay." Dr. Wells gave the go ahead to open the door completely.

Barry took another deep breath and braced himself. He watched the reader and it remained normal. The door was open completely and a bit of dust drifted from the sudden air intake. Barry watched the monitor as he stepped in and finally looked up.

"Oh my god." Barry breathed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Barry walked deeper into the unit.

"Barry, what do you see?" a couple of voices asked.

"You should get down here." Barry said as he crouched down.

"I don't need more invitation than that." Caitlyn said and rushed downstairs. Everyone followed.

She arrived at the unit and saw Barry crouched over a fully intact Allie.

"She's breathing." Barry said as he also checked for pulse.

"Uhm. Guys?" Cisco said when he arrived. He wasn't looking at them, but staring into the hidden corner of the room. Barry finally looked up at him and saw him pointing at another fully intact Allie.

Barry stood quickly and flashed over. Allie was bowed in fetal position and wearing nothing. Barry flashed out and returned with a blanket to cover her. The others arrived and looked between the two identical women.

"This is problematic." Dr. Wells said.

Barry adjusted the blanket over Allie and moved her hair out of her face. She jerked awake at his touch and grabbed his hand.

"Allie." He tried to soothe her by gently stroking her face. She wrapped her arms around him and he had to maneuver the blanket around her when she suddenly tried to stand up. She kissed him.

"Hey, keep it PG please." Felicity complained. Allie looked at her and saw the other Allie still passed out on the floor.

She gasped and pulled the blanket around her like a dress and crouched down beside the other Allie. She touched her and was shocked and thrown onto her back.

She grumbled as she tried to get up again.

"Let's get you dressed." Caitlyn helped Allie up and hugged her before taking her out of the unit. "Bring her upstairs." Caitlyn said over her shoulder.

They got Allie a set of Star Lab's sweats and brought the other one to the main lab. They placed her on a gurney and checked her vitals. Her suit had remained intact during the big boom and Cisco seemed impressed with himself.

Allie sat on another Gurney and got checked out as well.

She reached out to Barry and he stood by her side.

"What does this mean?" Felicity asked as she watched the passed out Allie.

"What happened to you?" Barry asked his Allie.

She looked at him for a long time before placing her hand on his cheek. He felt their energy connecting and flowing freely between the two of them. He closed his eyes and saw an image in his mind.

The Allie who was with him had no recollection of the boom. The last thing she remembered was him kissing her before they got Ronnie.

"She doesn't remember anything." Barry said.

Allie pulled on his face, and he looked at her.

"Some of her abilities are gone." Barry frowned.

"What?" Caitlyn started searching for her notes.

"She can read vitals and thoughts. And she can remember how to shoot an arrow straight."

"She might just be able to read you because of your connection." Dr. Wells stated.

"She would have to test her abilities." Oliver said.

Allie nodded and hopped off the gurney. She flashed to the door and then to Oliver. She touched his face and watched him.

"She can read my vitals and thoughts." Oliver stated. "Not my memories or my emotions."

Allie flashed back to Barry's side and sat on the gurney.

"What about everything else?" Caitlyn asked. "Regeneration, hacking? The animal stuff? Did she take Ronnie's ability?"

"Doesn't seem like it."

Dr. Wells wheeled over to the other Allie and studied her.

"It's remarkable isn't it? They look exactly the same." He mused.

"What's the science behind this?" Oliver asked.

"Must be part of Ronnie's ability. The radioactivity probably '_cooked'_ her and there was too much in her head that she literally just became two separate beings."

Other Allie moved on the gurney and turned around in her sleep. She rolled off the gurney and fell with her back first over Dr. Wells. There was a crack sound as she bent backwards over his chair. He wheeled backwards and she rolled to the floor with a moan.

She opened her eyes and looked at the people. She stood up with her back bent crookedly. She stretched and her back adjusted back into place with a few loud clicks.

"Allie?" Barry asked, confused.

Other Allie turned her eyes to him and smiled crookedly.

"I'm not Allie." She said in a low voice.

"Then, who are you?" Felicity asked. She slowly looked at her.

"Sarah." She breathed. Barry felt chills.

Allie gulped and urgently touched Barry's face.

"That's how Snart said her name." Barry conveyed Allie's message.

"Hey. Has anyone noticed that Allie hadn't said a word?" Cisco finally noted.


End file.
